


A special present

by LoveYaoitchu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Donquixote Rosinante, M/M, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYaoitchu/pseuds/LoveYaoitchu
Summary: A one shot on the ship Rosinante x Law, during Law's birthday.In this one shot, Corazon is alive and stays with Law.Today it's Law's birthday, so he's going to give a present especially for Law.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A special present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late !

Corazon is in a happy mood, wrapping his arms around Law's neck and looking at him with tenderness as he kisses him passionately. The older one is also sitting on Law's lap. He finally breaks off the kiss to take a piece of cake with a spoon, then gives the piece to Law with a big smile on his face. 

"Cora-san? Your cake is really very good !"

"Aww ! I'm happy then ! But, that's not all Law."

"Ah ?"

Rosinante keeps feeding Law, while moving on his lap, which is starting to cause a reaction in Law's jeans. So he puts his hands under Corazon's shirt and caresses his back. Once the cake is finished, a ring is now visible on the plate. Law is surprised and then looks at his lover.

"Happy birthday Law."

He comes down from his lover's lap, takes the ring and kneels down in front of Law. 

"Will you marry me? "

''Of course Cora-san!"

Rosinante smiles, putting the ring on Law's finger and then comes to lick and suck his fingers sensually. While keeping his eyes fixed on his fiancé, he takes his time to wet Law's fingers. The older man comes to take off Law's jeans and boxer and licks his lips with pleasure. The younger one was already hard because of the rubbing and seeing the other man sucking his fingers.

"Rosi...take care of me today.

The man nodded his head, taking the length in his hands, then licked the tip and took the whole thing in his mouth. He then starts to move back and forth, his hands on Law's thighs. He slowly increases the rhythm encouraged by the moaning of his lover. The brown one suddenly comes to grab the older one's hair so that he can push its length deeper into his mouth and come inside with a small sneering smile.

"Aaah! Rosi swallows and comes over me."

Following the order given, he swallows and then gets back into the handsome brown man's lap, but first he took off his stockings. He rubs himself against Law, sighing with pleasure, then with a smile he takes the member of the younger one and inserts it inside, making him moan with pleasure. He had prepared himself in early, so that it would be quicker. 

"I love you Law!"

'' Me too, Cora-san. ''

Loving well, controlled, the brown man begins to move his hips quickly, pushing himself deeper inside, touching his lover's prostate each time. This makes him moan loudly. Law loves to caress Corazon's body despite his scars. After about twenty minutes, the elder one finally enjoys dirtying Law's shirt and the brown one enjoys inside his lover kissing him at the same time. Then withdraws from him, he uses his power to teleport them to their bed. 

Luckily everyone has left for the day, they have been able to enjoy being just the two of them in the kitchen. All that's missing is cleaning up the mess, but first a little nap won't hurt. The first one to fall asleep is Rosinante who is snuggling up to the body of her future husband, Law looks at her hand with a big smile, a pretty ring and soon they will be united forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it !


End file.
